


Woodsmoke and Plum Jam

by CrossroadAvarice



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: M/M, anyways Moomin and Snufkin are soft gays thank u, now I want plum jam, or just some plums, woodsmoke is my favourite smell in the entire world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossroadAvarice/pseuds/CrossroadAvarice
Summary: as long as there's extra plum jam, there's reason to stay just a little longer.





	Woodsmoke and Plum Jam

**Author's Note:**

> what's up it's me back at it with the soft gay  
> moominvalley belongs to the gays we don't make the rules   
> but does this make sense

Moominmamma always makes extra plum jam. 

It sits on the top shelf in the basement, away from the rest, and when Moominpappa asks her about it, all she does is smile. "It's for a special occasion," is all she says, and while Moominpappa is still confused, he lets it go. After all, his wife has her ways of knowing things, though he's almost certain that it has something to do with their son. 

So when Moominmamma hands a jar of jam to Moomintroll and suggests he take it to Snufkin, Moominpappa watches quietly from his chair as his son disappears out the door. When Moominmamma turns to him, all he does is chuckle and give a fond shake of his head before returning his attention to his paper. After all, his wife has her ways of knowing things, especially when it has to do with their son. 

Snufkin is stoking the fire just a few feet from his tent when Moomintroll approaches, and his eyes flick from his friend's face to the jar in his hands, and he smiles. "Moominmamma's plum jam," he says, "she made extra again this year?" 

"Of course," Moomintroll says, and he knows that Snufkin is aware of why, just as much as he is. It's an unspoken thing, something too fragile to speak about right now, but a silent agreement just the same. It's in the tip of Snufkin's head, the nod that invites Moomintroll to stick around as Snufkin continues fussing with the fire. 

"You know," Snufkin says a little while later in the comfortable silence and warmth of the fire, "I think that's one of the things I miss about Moominvalley when I'm gone. Nothing quite compares to it." 

"I'm sure that mamma will always make sure we have some for you," Moomintroll says. "It's a good reason to come back." 

"Just one of them," Snufkin says, "there's quite a few reasons, of course." 

Both of them know they're not talking about jam anymore, the quiet that follows tender and more than a little bittersweet. Moomintroll can't bring himself to leave just yet, and Snufkin makes no gesture to dismiss him. By the time he does get ready to leave, night has settled across Moominvalley and the fire has turned to a bed of smoldering coals. 

"Goodnight, Snufkin." 

"Goodnight, Moomintroll." 

Moomintroll still smells of woodsmoke when he climbs into bed, and he decides that it's his favorite. 

Snufkin still tastes plum jam when he lays down for the night, and he decides that it's his favorite.


End file.
